Just be Friends
by xLiioncourt
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la distancia se interpone en el amor? Dos amantes separados por el destino. // KaitoxLuka // Romance Tragedia.


**JUST BE FRI****END****S**

**Summary: **¿Qué pasa cuando la distancia se interpone en el amor? Dos amantes separados por el destino. // KaitoxLuka // Romance~Tragedia.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Vocaloid me pertenece (por desgracia).

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, aquí va un fic dedicado a la canción de JBF de Megurine Luka, espero que les guste. Me costó un poco idear una historia para ella xD.

La cuestión al leer el summary es: ¿Porque Kaito?

Pues básicamente por hacer que sea un poco distinto, ya que siempre es Gakupo o Len, en muy raras ocasiones son ellos dos (Kaito & Luka) û_u, y creo que tampoco hacen tan mala pareja. :3

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Capítulo#1:** Él.

Ese día me levanté temprano por la mañana. Tenía la intención de preparar el almuerzo, la comida y de prepararme el uniforme. Estaba realmente emocionada ya que empezaba un nuevo curso en el instituto y los nervios me recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo. El mayor problema que existía anualmente por esas fechas era el saber de tus compañeros de clase. Quería volver a estar con Miku, Len, Rin, Gumi, Gakupo y con él. Así podríamos volver a convivir la mayor parte del día juntos, como siempre.

Ese verano no pude ver a ninguno de ellos ya que estuve de viaje con mis padres a ver la vieja Inglaterra. Mientras estaba allí, lo único que hacia era desear que volvieran a empezar las clases para verle otra vez, y muy a menudo hablaba con Rin o con Miku por sms o por llamada. Y con él, hablaba todas las noches antes de irme a dormir.

Le conocí un año atrás, cuando me cambié de colegio y me fui a vivir a Tokyo. Al principio tenia miedo de no caer bien a la gente, pero al conocer a Miku y a todos los demás todo fue verdaderamente muy bien. Son unas grandes personas.

Tras ponerme el uniforme y coger mi cartera, salí por la puerta a paso apresurado. El instituto quedaba un poco lejos, así que antes tenia que coger el tren, de camino pase por casa de Meiko, ya que siempre hibamos juntas el año pasado. Para mi sorpresa estaba frente la puerta de su casa esperándome con una amplia sonrisa.

Le sonreí y aumente la rapidez de mis pasos casi a correr mientras levantaba una mano.

- Meiko-san!! - Dije mientras ella me levantaba los brazos a los cuales me tire sin pensar.

- ¡Luka! ¿Como estás? - Me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertamente. - ¡Hacia muchisimo que no te veía el pelo! -

- ¡Bien! ¡Ansiosa para llegar al instituto de nuevo!

- Dicen que este año hay un nuevo profesor de Matemáticas... - Dijo Meiko mientras se reía con sonrisa picara.

- Tu siempre con lo mismo Meiko... - Y se me escapo una sonrisita.

Meiko cogió la cartera y corrimos hacia la estación mientras hablamos, me contaba cosas que habían pasado ese verano en el que no estuve, como por ejemplo, que Rin se le había declarado a Gakupo, del cual llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada y que esté le confeso que también le gustaba.

Tras cumplir el trayecto asta el instituto, contemple como la gente entraba en ese enorme edificio el cual hacia meses que no podía ver. Al entrar, vi como la gente se amontonaba frente unas tablas gigantes que decían a que clase tenia que ir cada alumno. Habían quejas y saltos de alegría.

- ¿Crees que este año volveremos a estar todos juntos? - Pregunté a Meiko mientras estabamos paradas en la entrada.

- ¡Por el bien de los profesores espero que si! - Dijo Meiko mientras se levantaba la manga derecha con intención de pelea.

Meiko no había cambiado nada durante todo el verano. Seguía siendo la misma persona carismática y simpática de siempre. Esperaba que los demás también siguieran igual que ella.

Mientras nos dirigimos a las tablas con las listas de los alumnos, pude ver a una rubia saltando encima de un chico alto de pelo lila oscuro.

- ¡Bien! ¡Volvemos a estar juntos! - Dijo muentras cojia al chico por la mano.

A su lado un chico rubio con una coleta se giró hacia nosotras.

- ¡Meiko! ¡Luka! - Gritó el chico mientras nos acercabamos – Hace todo un verano que no te veía! - El chico me abrazo sin pensarselo dos vezes.

- ¡Len! - Dije con sorpresa – ¡As crecido desde la ultima vez!

- El enano se hace mayor – Dijo Meiko con tono burleta a mi lado.

- ¿¡Que has dicho!? - Dijo Len mientras me dejaba a un lado y se confrontaba con Meiko, mietras me reía de la comica situación.

La chica rubia y el chico de pelo lila se giraron por el alboroto y se sorprendieron al verme.

- ¡Luka! ¡Que bien! Volvemos a estar en la misma clase! - Dijo la chica mientras me abrazaba con cuidado

- ¿De verdad? - En ese preciso instante me quede algo mas tranquila, ese "volvemos" era sinonimo de felicidad.

- Hola Luka – Dijo Gakupo mientras me levantaba la mano con una sonrisita.

- Hola Gakupo – Le dedique una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y ya le as visto? - Me dijo Rin mientras me dava golpes suaves con su codo, con esa cara de "perversión".

- Pu..Pues no – Dije mirando hacia otro lado y un poco sonrojada.

Meiko se me hacerco tras dejar la pelea con Len y se apoyo en mi hombro.

- Bien pues, ¿todos? - Le pregunto a Rin.

- Todos no... -

Tras eso, Meiko se dió paso entre la gente hacia llegar a las tablas gigantes y con impaciencia leía todos los nombres de un panel. Se estuvo un buen rato mirando, buscando y volviendo a mirar. Yo esperé de pie mientras mirava a Rin, la cual miraba a Meiko.

Meiko se dirijió fija asta donde estabamos Rin, Len, Gakupo y yo misma y me miró.

- Luka, este año no estaremos todos juntos de nuevo – Dijo con voz melodramática.

La aparté de mi camino y fui yo misma a comprovar las tablas. Busque mi nombre y luego leí toda la lista de gente que estaba en mi panel.

- Megurine Luka... Kagamine Rin... Kamui Gakupo... - Susurre con un poco de nervios – Kaito... Kaito... ¿Donde está tu nombre?...

De repente una mano se apoyo en mi hombro firmemente, pegue un salto del susto y me giré hacia atrás con una mezcla de susto y nerviosismo en mi cara.

- ¡Kaito! - Grité mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

- Luka... - Me dijo mientras me debolbia el abrazo – Te he echado muchisimo de menos durante todo el verano...

Él no habia cambiado nada durante todo el verano. Fisicamente era el mismo, y psicologicamente también. Aunque huvo algo que no me gusto en ese instante. Tuve una sensación rara en ese abrazo, pero en ese momento no me importaba, porque él estaba ahí. Me sonrió y le sonreí.

- No as cambiado nada – Me dijo con una sonrisita picara tras besarme en la frente.

- ¡Kaito! ¡Este año tienes que llevarte bien! - Dijo Meiko interpusiendose entre él y yo.

- ¿Como? -

- Este año estare en tu classe. Tu y yo -Dijo con aires de superioridad.

Kaito miro el panel de la classe y vio que así era. Ese año Meiko y Kaito estarian en otra classe, separados de los demas en las horas de estudio.

- Pues ya sabes, a portarse bien, ¿eh Meiko? - Dijo Kaito imitando los aires de superioridad en tono burleta.

Meiko lo miró con cara desafiante mientras me pasaba la mano por encima del hombro.

- Yo cuidare de Luka este año – Dijo Len con sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Kaito de reojo.

- Cuidado con lo que haces – Le dijo a Len mientras me cojia de la mano.

Miku, Gumi y los demas tambien estarán en nuestra classe. Es una pena que este año seamos separados solo por dos personas... - Dijo Rin desde detras mio.

- Bueno... supongo que es lo que hay -

Al rato nos dirigimos a la sala de actos del instituto, donde hicieron la fiesta de presentación del curso y bienvenida a los nuevos de primero.

Mientras estaba de pie, aparentando escuchar el discurso del director, miraba de reojo a Kaito, que estaba al lado de Akaito.

No sabia el porque, en ese dia tuve muchas sensaciones desconocidas, tenia el presentimiento de que ese año cambiaria alguna cosa. Sabia que el "_estaremos siempre juntos_" del día antes de partir hacia Inglaterra, perdería el sentido.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Y bueno, asta aquí el primer capítulo. Perdonad que sea un poco sosín, pero el primer capitulo siempre me sale cutre e_e'. Creo que a medida que la historia siga también iré metiendo algunas parejas y personajes mas. (Si queréis, se aceptan peticiones xD).


End file.
